


Touch Him and You're Dead

by joyeuxsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Innocent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kyungsoo is younger, M/M, Rich Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo
Summary: Jongin is rich and bored, Kyungsoo is poor and an orphan, being hounded by loansharks. Will Jongin be able to help him or would he bring more trouble to poor Kyungsoo?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	1. Trojan Magnums and Whatnots

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cliche but aiming for cute KaiSoo moments.
> 
> Please bear with me 😊
> 
> Note:  
> Sorry for grammatical errors
> 
> And leaving Kudos and comments are appreciated 🤗😊

Chapter 1

Dark and scary.  
Everytime Do Kyungsoo walked to this particular alley, he gets this feeling he is being watched. That eerie feeling he gets everytime he goes to work. Kyungsoo, it has been a year. Stop being paranoid! He scold himself and hurriedly walks towards his destination.

"Would you like a bag for your purchases? No... Ok, thank you and be careful on your way home, hyung."  
Heaving a sigh when the costumer left, Kyungsoo went about his other duties. Stocking some shelves over looked by the day shift clerk. 

A ring on the door meant another costumer he thought in dismay. Usually its quiet after Mongkyu hyung buys his daily pack of bread along with other necessities. Its nearly 1 am and the people who drops by the convenience store are drunk or someone not very nice... 

Pasting a smile, he went to the counter scanning the store for the said costumer. Seeing no one, he was puzzled. He clearly heard the bell. Turning away he was about to go back to his duties, when a man suddenly stood up from browsing the bottom shelf of an isle.

"Holy shi-" he almost cursed. 

The hooded guy was tall and slim and upon coming up to the counter Kyungsoo almost drooled at the gorgeous face. Brown bedroom eyes and full pouty lips. Noticing his stare the guy smirked and placed something on the counter. 

"Hey cutie. You have a Magnum size of these?" If possible Kyungsoo's face become redder when he saw the item on the counter. A box of condoms, Trojans to be precise.

"Magnum?" His voice squeaks.

The tall man's smile grew wider and leans in near the clerk's face, 

"Yeah, bigger size. I find the regular ones too small for me." 

If Kyungsoo could be much redder than he is right now then his face would catch fire. "I..uh...we..." 

Instead of trying to straighten out his twisted tongue, he swiftly ran to the correct isle grabbed on what he thinks is the correct one and placed it in front of the teasing tall guy. 

The said guy picked it up reading the label. 

"Magnum Fire and Ice. Hmmm, interesting choice, pretty boy, adventurous. Since you recommended this, I'll take it." 

"But... I...uh didn't know..." Kyungsoo tried to say he doesn't really know shit about condoms since he never had the opportunity to use one.

"It ok pretty boy, just ring it up." Surprisingly the tall male handed him a black card. Kyungsoo look at the card and its supposed owner.

"Don't worry, that card is really mine." The taller winks.  
Kyungsoo mechanically went through the process and bags the said purchase. 

"T-thank you and h-have a nice night." He says as he hands the small bag. 

"Oh, I think I will pretty boy..." The taller glances at his tag, "ah yes, pretty boy Kyungsoo." With a smile and a wink he walks away but as he reaches the door, he turns and yells "The name is Jongin, Kim Jongin!" With a final wave he disappears in the night.

After that encounter, Kyungsoo exhales a sigh and slumped on a stool. That Kim Jongin is one hell of an enigma.

Turning around a corner from the convenience store, he lifted a fist to the air when he saw his friends. Sitting on his motorbike he grinned as he held up his purchase.

"Damn, you really did it?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah, and I talked to him and stuff. Got his name too. Kyungsoo, pretty name for a pretty boy." Jongin's smile turned to being gentle.

"Fuck man, you are really whipped for that ass." Chanyeol scoffed at Jongin's expression.

The first time Jongin saw Kyungsoo was about a couple of weeks ago. The 3 of them hang out often at night. Riding their motorbikes and sometimes drinking at clubs. While parked on a dark alley Jongin saw this cute little man in glasses walking alone. He looks determined but skittish as he focus on looking ahead. 

The poor guy must be scared, Jongin mused. 

He dismounted his bike to his friends surprise and started to discreetly follow until the little cutie arrived at the lighted convenience store. He works there, realizing it too late. Then as the cutie greets and bows to his co-worker, Jongin also noticed the perfect globe shape of the pretty boy's ass. Woah! a surprise bonus. A pretty face and a gorgeous butt. 

A sudden persistent ring on his phone shook him out of his ogling.

"Yah! Come back here and take your bike or we'll leave it here for the thieves." Sehun's whinny voice came through the speaker of his phone.

"Yah, I'm coming! Don't leave my bike" as he hurries back to them.


	2. Observing not Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observing Jongin? 
> 
> Yeah right... 
> 
> You just love ogling his butt.
> 
> \- Oh Sehun

Chapter 2

Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun.

The 3 of them has always been friends since they were in highschool. All of them took Business courses during university and now waiting for their fathers to hand them the empires. 

Well, except for Chanyeol, who put up his own studio and is now making a name for himself as a singer and rapper.

Yes they are 3 bored, rich guys, trying to find entertainment roaming the night... 

That is until Kyungsoo caught Jongin's fancy. His two friends are puzzled as to why Jongin is so interested in the short and nerdy guy that they saw on the streets. Granted he looks cute but Jongin's type are the flashier kind of people. Yeah, they know Jongin is a bi and swings both ways which doesn't bother his friends.

By observing, Jongin quickly learned that the shorter male usually passes by on that dark alley around 9:45 at night as his night duty at the convenience store starts at 10. 

Since then Jongin insisted they park there to wait for the bespectacled male to pass by claiming to do a civic duty by protecting a passerby from danger. 

Chanyeol scoffs at the lame excuse saying that Jongin is just crushing on the poor boy. Unlike his usual cocky self, to the surprise of his friends, he was reluctant to approach the small male. There was something about him that invites softness and gentleness, maybe its because of his wide innocent eyes and the purity and sweetness of the smile he has glimpsed when the smaller greets his co-worker. 

Frankly he's fucking scared. But he'll never admit that to his friends. Hence the night he decides to approach the small male, he tried to try fluster him by buying condoms, which worked, he snickers to himself. 

Now to phase 2: Gain his trust. 

Now that is much more difficult. Seeing that Kyungsoo is a bit wary of him. Ever since that condom incident, the latter has been avoiding eye contact and tries to finish Jongin's transactions as fast as he could. 

He even tried to engage him into small talks but Kyungsoo always says, in his oh so polite way that he's busy. 

But Jongin never gave up. He drops by the store every night just to see the pretty boy he has taken a fancy to. Buying snacks and even stuff he doesn't need just to talk to and hear Kyungsoo's deep bedroom voice that sends chills to his spine.


	3. Hell and Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I found you...  
> You're mine now...
> 
> -Kris Wu
> 
> Not on my watch.  
> He's mine!
> 
> -Kim Jongin

Chapter 3

Dizzy and tired.

Kyungsoo dragged himself to work today. 

Still feeling weak from the flu he had 2 days ago, he dressed warmly and took Tylenol for his headache. He can't afford to miss work and another cut to his salary, he had no choice. 

He never noticed the worried eyes that followed him as he walked to the convenience store. 

"Hey Kyungsoo! Are you ok now? You still look pale" Jongdae greets him as soon as he arrives. 

"I'll be ok. Anyway its slow during the night so maybe I can sneak in a nap or two if needed. Thanks for covering up my shift. Both you and Minseok are the greatest." Kyungsoo was grateful to both his co-workers for covering for him when he couldn't even move a muscle to get water from his kitchen. 

"Oh, a tall guy came looking for you last night... He went by on the one Minseok covered for you too."

"Oh, tall and tawny skinned?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Um, no. He was tall and really fair and he's with another skinny guy with a nasty personality."

Huh? Whose that? At Kyungsoo's puzzled expression, Jongdae worries, "Be careful Kyungie, you are not in the best of health now, if those nasty ones return..."

"Don't worry Dae, I'll be fine." The smaller reassures his co-worker. "Go home and rest." 

Shooing Jongdae to the door then gave him a final wave "Bye!"  
Left alone he shuffled to the counter and slumped on a stool. This is gonna be a long night.

~~~  
After Monkyu hyung left with his daily purchases, Kyungsoo sighs, it has only been 3 hours and he's ready to drop. Should have listened to Dae. Feeling dizzy, he laid his head on the counter. He needs to lock the front door if he has to nap but can't find the energy to move. A tinkle of bell has him groaning, not another customer

. Looking up, a blurry image of 2 tall males are walking towards him. 

"Oh, what have we got here? Haven't seen you in a while Kyungsoo..." Oh no! Kris... 

Shuddering, he tries to get up, blinking to clear the dizziness to no avail. Stumbling to get away he tripped and crashed near one of the shelves cowering in fear. 

Kris is the son of the loan shark his parents owed from before they died a year ago. Since he has no money nor work back then he couldn't pay Mr. Wu and was begging for a reprieve. 

And that was when Kris saw him. 

"Dad, I want him. He's enough of a payment for everything they owe you right?" Reluctantly the elder Wu agreed, he can never say no to his son. Kris gave him time to pack until the next day.

That evening he escaped from Jeju to Seoul. 

And now Kris found him. 

In fear, he curled himself into a ball, not knowing what else to do. Head still spinning from dizziness and body weak from fever, he was confused, instead of Kris pulling him, he heard loud voices shouting. 

"Touch him and you die." 

Several scuffles and a few crashes.   
And a siren. 

"The police are here. Can we go now?" A whiny voice complained. Anothe scruffle and opening of doors.

A cool gentle hand helped Kyungsoo to sit but as his head rolled to the side, he was suddenly pulled to a strong chest for support. The rhythm of the person's heart beat comforting. 

"Kyungsoo, pretty baby, are you ok?" He recognizes that voice. 

"Chan, stay to give the police statements and guard the bikes, Sehun call a cab and come with me, we're bringing Kyungsoo to the hospital." 

Lulled by the steady rhythm of the heartbeat below his ear, Kyungsoo loses consciousness.


	4. You'll Be Safe, I  Am Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep...
> 
> You are safe...
> 
> I'll be here...
> 
> \- Kim Jongin

Chapter 4

Waking up to pain is not fun.

Mouth dry, shivering from the inside , hot on the outside, he is miserable.

Urgent whispering pierces his consciousness along with a headache. He tries opening his eyes but a bright light made his head ache even worse, he moans…

The whispering stops…

He tries moving his limbs but its stiff and sore. He whimpers… remembering Kris he shakes with fear… He found me. Oh God, he found me… He begins to panic when a gentle hand touches his face.

"Kyungsoo? Pretty boy? Are you awake? Here now, you are safe. You have nothing to fear." The soothing voice feels like a balm along with the feather like touch on his cheek. Wiping the tears he sheds in fear.

"Sleep now, I'll be here." The voice and touch soothes the fear and the pain enough for him to succumb to a deep and healing sleep.

~

"Sehun, how many times do I have to tell you just don't answer him." Jongin tries hard not to talk too loud even if he's exasperated.

"But Jongin, your dad calls me almost every 30 minutes, trying to find out where we are." Sehun, equally frustrated, answers him.

"Fuck! The rare times he checks up on me are the times I don't really want him to. Tell him we went somewhere, the beach, anything…" Jongin checks on Kyungsoo making sure he's still asleep.

" Oh and mom says everything is fine with the admission of Kyungsoo but he should fill the rest of his info himself when he wakes.And the security has been warned about the privacy and the threat."

Yeah, one of the perks of being friends with Oh Sehun, while his dad is a businessman, his mom is a doctor so bringing Kyungsoo here is the safest bet.

"But Jongin, the bill will still reflect on your card statement, your dad will find out eventually…"

"I know Sehun, I'll worry about that later, now I wanna find out who wants to hurt my pretty boy."

"Shit, you are so whipped. Sehun scoffs and Jongin is about to retaliate when…

"Uuungh…"

Slight movement and..

" Uhhh… ngggghhh…"

Jongin strides to Kyungsoo's side, fingers stroking his cheek

"Kyungsoo? Pretty boy? Are you awake? Here now, you are safe. You have nothing to fear." 

Brushing his thumb on some tears on his cheek, he tries to soothe Kyungsoo. Caressing his face and smoothing the frown on his forehead until Kyunsoo calms down.

"Sleep, I'll be here."

The reassurance seems to calm him and Kyungsoo's breathing becomes calm and even.

Sehun saw everything, he is surprised that Jongin is capable of being gentle and caring to someone he barely knows. Its usually casual hook ups that is constant in Jongin's life and gentleness was not in the equation. But with this Kyungsoo, Sehun saw a different side of Jongin he rarely sees with others not close to him. And he is a bit worried. He thinks his cocky friend is slowly falling for this Kyungsoo.

The seething anger he saw on Jongin's face as he almost went in to single handedly fight with those gangsters trying to harm Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had to restrain him as he calls the police. The panic on Jongin's face as he sees Kyungsoo slumped and injured with a trickling of blood on his brow. The gentleness as Jongin picked up Kyungsoo in his arms. 

Never had he seen Jongin like this with a person he's interested in. Only Kyungsoo…

"Sehun?" 

Sehun suddenly woke from his musings and raises his brows at Jongin inquiringly.

"Can you drop by the store to ask some info about Kyungsoo from his co-workers and reassure them that he's fine? And I'm sure you're tired, you can go home and rest, I'll be fine. We will be fine. Maybe I'll ask Chanyeol to buy clothes for me and Kyungsoo tomorrow since he will not be able to gain access to my penthouse. And to ask him about the handling of the police." Jongin sighs, he's also tired but he wants to make sure Kyungsoo is fine.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Sehun asks stifling a yawn.

"Yeah… Be safe." Jongin says as Sehun walks and waves as an acknowledgement.

Jongin returns to staring at the pretty boy with delicate features in front of him. The soft white skin and the rosy pout of his lips. 

He has never seen anyone so effortlessly beautiful before. No make up or enhancement, just pure beauty. No wonder Jongin is drawn to him like a fly to a pot of honey. 

All his life he has always went after and got the fancier people so to speak. 

But with Kyungsoo, its different.

There is something about Kyungsoo that brings out the desire to be gentle and protect the innocence in his eyes.

This beautiful boy that caught his interest, is slowly but surely capturing his heart.


	5. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you trust me? 
> 
> \- Kim Jongin
> 
> Not really, but you are better than him, I guess... 
> 
> \- Do Kyungsoo

Chapter 5

Embarrassed and shy… 

"Please… stop" He whines. 

"Why? Isn't it good? It's sooo good. Hmmm…. " The other one counters as he moans in delight. 

"Nooooo. Please! "

Channel barges in, hearing a very reluctant voice in Kyungsoo, his friend might be getting too pushy. 

But… 

"What the hell?" A spoon clatters to the floor. 

"Oh, Channie, you startled me. "

"You're feeding Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol frowns. 

"Yeah, why? " Jongin turns to him, puzzled. 

"Coz it sounded like you are forcing him to do something he doesn't like. "

Jongin laughs at his silly friend. 

"Ah...yeah, I was forcing him to eat. Trying to get him to eat some soup is like force feeding a child. " Jongin shakes his head, amused. 

"I am not a child! " Kyungsoo is indignant. 

"I'm just not used to being spoon fed by anyone except my mom. " He mutters shyly. "I'm embarrassed. "

"Well don't be. Jongin hasn't done this for anyone during this lifetime too. So it's a first for both of you. " Chanyeol teases both of them and the said pair are as red as ripe tomatoes. 

"Yah! Don't you have anything else to do? " Jongin defensively asks his friend. 

"Here, you ungrateful brat. " Chanyeol throws a big bag at Jongin as he scrambles to catch it. 

"Got all you asked. Toiletries, a couple of sweatpants and shirts for you and Kyungsoo. Oh and a jacket for Kyungsoo as you have requested. " Chanyeol lists his purchases.

"Ok just bill me later… " Jongin says as he went through the stuff he just caught. 

"But… I don't need a jacket. I have one and we could have just gotten my stuff at home. You don't need to buy things for me. " Kyungsoo whispers, feeling small. 

"Your jacket is threadbare and barely able to keep you warm." Jongin sternly says. 

" Oh and Jongin, the police called. They went to Kyungsoo's apartment. Sorry to say that the police found it forced open and everything's ransacked. They think you're robbed coz nothing of value was found, only clothes thrown around."

Kyungsoo begins to shake in fear. Kris has found him… 

"T-there's nothing really in my apartment except for my clothes, a rice cooker and futon. I… I don't have much. " Kyungsoo whispers then covers his face with his hands and cries. "He found me now, oh god! What am I gonna do? " Heart breaking sobs could be heard in the room. 

"Chanyeol, you should have told me that when we are alone. Fuck you! Kyungsoo is frightened. " Jongin takes Kyungsoo in his arms, gently rubbing his back as the shorter one sobs. 

"Hey, pretty boy. No need to cry, you're safe with me. Do you trust me? Hmm? "

"Not really, but you are better than him, I guess..." Came the reluctant answer muffled by Jongin's chest. 

Chanyeol's loud laughter could be heard around the room… 

🔹🔹

"Stop fiddling with your bandage. " Jongin says sternly as he holds Kyungsoo's wrist. 

"But it's itchy" Kyungsoo whines in complaint. 

Jongin swears taking care of Kyungsoo is like taking care of a whiny, innocent baby and he is enjoying it. 

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Jongin teases. 

"It's not painfu,l it's just itchy. " Kyungsoo blushes and pouts. 

Ahhhh, Jongin just can't take this… Kyungsoo is too cute. He wants to cuddle and hug him. 

"Ok pretty boy, I'll just rub the sides so it will not aggravate your wound and scars you're pretty brows ok? " Jongin smiles gently while rubbing on the sides of the bandage. 

"Why do you call me pretty boy? " Kyungsoo questions him curiously. 

"Because that's what you are, you are pretty. And I find you pretty. " Jongin answers candidly. 

Kyungsoo blushes. A gorgeous guy calling him pretty and finds him pretty, wow! … he puts his hands on his cheek feeling the warmth. 

Jongin took pity on Kyungsoo's embarrassment and changed the topic. 

"You'll be discharged tomorrow. " Jongin starts but was interrupted with… 

"Oh god! The hospital bills, and staying in this kind of room can't be cheap. " Kyungsoo despairs. "I won't be able to afford this. "

"It's fine pretty boy, I'll take care of it." Jongin soothes the man on the hospital bed. 

"No! You have done a lot already. I can't be indebted to you too like Mr. Wu and Kris. Please! I won't be able to pay for all of this… " Kyungsoo is crying, after all this, he will be over his head in debt and he won't be able to come out of it. 

Jongin sighs remembering the information he has pried out of Kyungsoo. He's an orphan now and his dad was a gambler and left him in debt after his parents died in an accident a year ago. That Mr. Wu, the loan shark demands his payment. But the son, Kris took a fancy on him and in exchange of payment, he was to be given to Kris. It was then he escaped. 

Jongin feels sad that Kyungsoo has gone through so much. He deserves to be pampered because he's precious. 

Fuck! He's being too sentimental when it comes to Kyungsoo. 

Now to fix this matter at hand… 

"Pretty boy… Kyungsoo… look at me. "

He lifted Kyungsoo's chin with his forefinger. Seeing those tear stained eyes that looks at him pleadingly, he melts. 

Sighing, he gently takes Kyungsoo's face between his hands. 

"Look, I took you to this hospital because I know this is the safest place you can be. Sehun… "

At Kyungsoo's puzzled look… 

"Ah yes you were unconscious then, Sehun is my other friend. He accompanied me to take you here. You see, his mom is a doctor here and a shareholder to this hospital. So we could be assured of your security and privacy, we decided to place you in her care. To avoid the recurrence of the incident at the store. So this is all on me ok? Our problem would be where you will stay when you get discharged. You can't stay at your old place. It would be dangerous. "

Kyungsoo looks distressed. He hasn't thought that far out. 

Jongin thinks fast, he still has that studio apartment his parents gave him. It's empty now that he has purchased a penthouse from his own earnings. He has to be careful though. Kyungsoo refuses charity. He has pride. He understands that since he also had to deal with that emotion everyday on his own too. 

" Uh Kyungsoo? I…my friend has this flat.. It's empty. Maybe you can rent it for a cheaper price since it's just there and not being used. You want me to ask? " Jongin asks tentatively, hoping he's not too obvious. 

"Another friend? " Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, suspicious. 

"Uh, it's, it's actually Ch-chanyeol. " He stammers, mentally taking note to call Chanyeol as a heads up for the lie. 

"I don't know… " Kyungsoo hesitates, not used to relying on strangers. 

"Kyungsoo, you need to think about your safety. And we will ask the police to patrol the area of the store to ensure your safety." Jongin really wants Kyungsoo to be safe. 

"My night job won't be enough though. I used to do errands for some old people near my place for money like going to market, paying their bills or cleaning their houses during the day and the pay was good but now I won't be able to do that. Kyungsoo sadly mutters… 

Poor baby… he has suffered a lot. Jongin heart hurts from what he hears and all he wants to do is to pamper this pretty boy of his. He suddenly stops his musings. HIS? 

His throat suddenly feels dry. For the first time he feels possessive over somebody. Yeah, Kyungsoo is HIS pretty boy. And that Kris bastard would die if he so much come near let alone touch what is his. 

"We will think of something. For now, trust me and let me procure the flat for you to stay, hm? Then we will discuss the payment and finding you another job that's safe. Is that ok? 

As Kyungsoo still hesitates, Jongin took both Kyungsoo's hands and hold them gently in his. Then he looks in those beautiful and innocent orbs trying to convey sincerity. 

Overwhelmed by Jongin's sincere and gentle gaze, Kyungsoo couldn't do anything but stare back. Mesmerized by those soft brown eyes. 

"Do you trust me? " Jongin is low and calm, trying not to frighten the beautiful man in front of him. 

A very soft "yes" is all he hears, almost inaudible. Eyes flutters close as Jongin closes the gap between them. 

And kisses Kyungsoo… 

On the forehead. 

Kyungsoo suddenly opens his eyes, a shade of disappointment colors his gaze. 

Jongin chuckles to himself. He needs to be patient. Even if he ends up with blue balls and taking cold showers.. 

Kyungsoo is special. 

He wants Kyungsoo to trust him more than anything…


	6. Playing House is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make sure you get enough pretty underwears!" Jongin says loudly, teasing his pretty boy.
> 
> He hears a small squeak of embarrassment.

Chapter 6

Mouth slack with awe.

When Jongin opened the door of the flat, Kyungsoo's jaw slackened and he was in awe. The flat is simple but elegant. Apparently it has 1 bedroom and a bathroom. The living room, dining room and kitchen are in one big space. Its not too big but not as small as his place.

"Do you like it?" Jongin carefully peers at Kyungsoo's face, gauging his reaction.

"Uh yeah, it's better than my own place. And its bigger than our house in Jeju. There, I only sleep on the couch since I don't have my own room." Kyungsoo whispers shyly.

"You can stay here…"

"But it's expensive here!" Kyungsoo is not a fool, the building alone is situated at a good location in Seoul. Near the university and amenities, he is sure rent here is sky high.

"And it's empty, collecting dust. I would..uh, I mean Chanyeol would appreciate it if you clean the place up and put it into good use. And its not rented. I... uh, Chanyeol owns it from college days. And I have a spare key coz the 3 of us practically live here during university days." Jongin bit his lower lip. Hoping Kyungsoo doesn't notice his slip ups.

Kyungsoo is still hesitant but apart from his small place that was vandalized, he had nowhere left to go. He has no house, no clothes and no one to turn to. Jongdae and Minseok rents a room which barely accommodates the both of them. They are the only friends he has managed to make since he escaped to Seoul last year. He has never felt more alone than now.

Jongin noticed the lost expression in Kyungsoo's face, the tears threatening to fall. He swiftly strides to the latter and carefully encloses the smaller man in his arms for comfort. Kyungsoo must have realized how dismal his position is, hence the despair and the sob that escaped him, muffled by Jongin's chest.

Jongin tries to comfort Kyungsoo as much as he can, rubbing the smaller man's back gently.

"Shhhh, pretty boy… it's ok. I'm here, you're safe." Jongin can only imagine how scared and alone Kyungsoo feels.

"I know I am just a stranger to you but I promise to earn your trust and be your… uh… friend." Kyungsoo lifts his face from his chest to look at him. Those tear stained orbs shining like they are decorated in diamonds instead of tears and the flushed cheeks looks so pretty that Jongin wants to smother Kyungsoo with kisses. Instead he brushes the smaller man's fringe from his forehead, then thumbs the tears staining the flushed cheeks.

"I want to be someone you can depend on and trust." Jongin stares at Kyungsoo, sincerity evident in his soft brown eyes.

Surprise colored Jongin's gaze as he feels Kyungsoo's hand on his cheek. Feeling brave, Kyungsoo stands on tip toes and pecks Jongin's lips with his.

Jongin's stiffens.

Kyungsoo feels shame. 

He immediately removes his hands and steps back with his head bowed in mortification.

Jongin wakes up from his surprise just then and grabs Kyungsoo's wrist. He knows the fragility of Kyungsoo's feelings right now.

"Pretty boy? Baby… hey!" Trying to hug the struggling Kyungsoo, he tries to explain.

"Hush, pretty boy, Look at me." 

Kyungsoo refuses.

"I told you I wanna earn your trust, but pretty boy, if you suddenly kiss me like that, I'm not sure I have the strength not to take what you're not ready to give. I'm not gonna lie, I want you. But I won't use your gratitude or vulnerability just to satisfy my sexual needs."

Upon hearing that, Kyungsoo's cheeks became as red as ripe tomatoes. Covering his face with his hands, he realizes that Jongin is a good man. A good person who won't take advantage of him.

"I just want to thank you, that's why I...I k-kissed y-you." Kyungsoo stammers in embarrassment.

Jongin removes Kyungsoo's hand from his face. 

"Then you are very welcome Pretty boy, I'll try to be good for you." Jongin smiles gently at the shy man.

Taking Kyungsoo's wrist, Jongin shows where everything is. Since most of his kitchen stuff and furnitures are still there. All they needed was to clean everything up. The made a quick trip to the supermarket for cleaning essentials and food for Kyungsoo along with basic stuff like milk, eggs and snacks. When Jongin sees Kyungsoo hovering around the kitchen towels, he grabs a bundle of those along with a cute apron decorated with bears and penguins. He watches Kyungsoo like a hawk. Learning by feel on what Kyungsoo wants or needs coz the smaller won't say it with his lips.

The cart is full when they arrived at the basic clothing section. Jongin sees Kyungsoo's eyes darts to the rows of pajamas along with basic t-shirts and sweat pants. He knows Kyungsoo only has one other spare clothes, he needs more.

Jongin went to the pajamas and…

"What colors do you like?" 

"Uh…" Confused as to why Jongin is asking. "I mostly like black, gray, dark blue or forest green colors… But why?

Then Kyungsoo sees Jongin grab a black, a navy blue and a forest green pajama sets.

Then proceeds to grab a six to a pack of basic t-shirts in 3 grays and 3 whites then 4 sweat pants, 2 blacks and 2 grays. Done all of it as quick as he can so Kyungsoo can't protest. 

"Oh wait, underwear!" When Jongin was about to search he hears a panicked…

"I'LL DO IT!"

And with a blush Kyungsoo scurries away to find the offending items.

"Make sure you get enough pretty ones!" Jongin says loudly, teasing his pretty boy.

He hears a small squeak of embarrassment. 

Oh fuck! Having Kyungsoo living in his flat is gonna be fun.


	7. Ya Wanna Call Me Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy? Ya wanna call me Daddy?" Jongin says while wiggling his eyebrows.
> 
> "I… Y-you sound like m-my f-father… so…" Kyungsoo's voice trails as he looks at his feet. Face burning.
> 
> OUCH! Father????
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy writing for a fest.
> 
> The middle part of this chapter is sort of a filler and some background going on. So please bear with me...
> 
> As usual I have no beta for this fic. Sorry for misspelling of words and some grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 7

Nice and comfy.

Finally, after one last wipe on the kitchen counter, he's done…

~~

After the supermarket embarrassing incident, Kyungsoo decided he has enough of having Jongin around. The latter insisted he wants to 'help' clean the house but he adamantly refused, shooing the taller man away after dropping Kyungsoo back in the flat with their purchases.

"But I want to help you pretty boy, you just have recovered from the flu and your injuries." 

Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo stares. 

He has never seen the taller man act cute. Jongin always shows Kyungsoo such a diverse range of personality that he is drawn to him. He has seen the cocky side and the caring and gentle side of him, and now this cute and pouty baby makes Kyungsoo smile.

"I think it's better I do it alone. Just to de-stress. I clean when I'm stressed and when I want to think about stuff. I promise not to overdo things and not tire myself ok?" 

Jongin sighs, maybe its for the best.

" No heavy lifting ok? Clean only small parts of the house per day. Eat, we bought plenty of food. Take your vitamins. Call me when you need anything. I put my number on your phone. Don't let anyone in except me although the security here is good, we never know..." Jongin is worried. Kyungsoo will be all alone.

Kyungsoo secretly loves the pampering and the feeling that someone worries for him.

"Yes Daddy, I'll remember everything you say…" Kyungsoo says smiling.

Then Jongin smirks… "Daddy? Ya wanna call me Daddy?" He says while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why he's blushing but the way Jongin says that sounds a bit naughty.

"I… Y-you sound like m-my f-father… so…" Kyungsoo's voice trails as he looks at his feet. Face burning.

Jongin chuckles softly. He wants to laugh out loud in joy but he's afraid Kyungsoo's might misinterpret it. His pretty boy is like an innocent baby.

"Oh! Kyungsoo, my pretty boy… you are so innocent."

"I… I'm s-sorry…" Kyungsoo mumbles…

"No! No, don't be sorry. It's so refreshing to meet someone like you. You are so rare and special, pretty boy." Jongin gently brushes the fringe on Kyungsoo's forehead and places a kiss on top of the latter's head and smiles at the smaller man.

"You're perfect. Never try to change the way you are ok?" 

Jongin reluctantly steps back from Kyungsoo, holding both the latter's hands in his.

"I'll be going. I'll call you later pretty boy."  
With a last peck on the forehead, Jongin leaves before he gives in to his impulse to kiss Kyungsoo senseless.

~~

Too tired to cook, he just put some water then turns on the electric pot to heat the water for instant ramyun. He'll eat healthier tomorrow. While waiting he snacked on some peanuts he has bought earlier that he has placed in a pretty glass jar he found in one of the cabinets. He enjoys cleaning and fixing up the place.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." He tells himself.

He's used to being by himself but he feels quite lonely right now. Minseok might be finished with his school. He's studying for his masters in the afternoon, after his morning shift at the store. Maybe he can call Minseok to see if he still has job to go to after being unable to work for a few days.

The call was picked up immediately.

"Minseok hyung?"

"Kyungsoo? Oh thank God you are alright. What happened? There has been 2 tall guys coming here telling us you are fine but can't tell us where you are for your safety. I was so worried when I came in my shift and found the store in shambles with the police questioning me and Jongdae. And I heard your place was vandalized." Minseok says with worry.

"Oh hyung, I'm so sorry I dragged both of you and Jongdae hyung to my problems. But I promise you I'm fine. A um...f-friend helped me. He found a safe place for me to stay. " Kyungsoo fibs a bit. 

Minseok and Jongdae don't know anything about him being hunted by loan sharks. He doesn't want them to be dragged with his problems.

"Friend?" Minseok is puzzled, Kyungsoo has very few friends.

"Uh, yeah. He… I m-met him way back before at the s-store, and h-he's very n-nice to me, h-helped me and took me to the hospital when I g-got hurt. A-and found me a place for the time being." Most of it is true so he is not lying to Minseok hyung right?

"Are you sure you're safe? Jongdae and I worry about you. You are such a good and innocent dongsaeng, we are afraid someone will take advantage of you." Minseok is fond of the younger man and treats him like his own brother.

"I'm fine, Jongin isn't the type to take advantage." Kyungsoo assures the elder. 

"Uh, is my shift still open for me? I know I haven't gone to work in 5 days but I hope the management hasn't replaced me." Trepidation seeps in Kyungsoo's voice.

"Oh Kyungsoo, that's what Jongdae and I were talking about. At first the management was adamant on replacing you because of all the trouble, then a tall man with elfish ears came. Was it Chanwol?" Minseok tries to remember.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo supplies.

"Ah yes that's it. Chanyeol. You know him? He was the one to talk to Mr. Kim. And convinced him to retain you and give you sick leave. We were so shocked when Mr. Kim meekly agreed. You were given 7 days rest so you still have a couple of days left. Is Chanyeol your friend too. He looks rich and influential." He could hear the awe on Minseok hyung's voice.

From what he gathers, those three, Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun are all rich sons of business men.

"Chanyeol is a friend of Jongin, the person who helped me." Was all Kyungsoo said.

"Well, stay safe and be careful. Rest well and I'll see you in two days." Minseok hangs up after their goodbyes.

After the lengthy phonecall. He ate his soggy ramyun and showered. Planning to lie in bed and rest till he falls asleep like Jongin wanted.

He is already dressed in pajamas when he hears a knock on the door. Funny he wasn't expecting anyone. Jongin said he would just call… 

Good thing there is a security peep hole at the door. Jongin warns him to be careful so instead of opening the door, he takes a peek first, and to his shock he saw Kris…

Oh no!

Kris is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger....
> 
> I'm kinda curious what you guys think of this fic... 
> 
> Or what are you expecting.
> 
> Please leave a comment... I'd appreciate it if you would tell me your thoughts about this fic.


	8. I Feel Safe in Your Arms (but why am I afraid?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You feel safe and..."
> 
> "You smell good."
> 
> \- Do Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of triggering factor here. Fear is not to be taken lightly. Because it could be traumatic, physically or emotionally.
> 
> Just a bit of a warning.
> 
> Oh and as usual no beta so errors are inevitable.

Chapter 8

Panic…

Seeing Kris outside, Kyungsoo almost screams. Eyes wide and body trembling with fright, he covers his mouth with his hands trying to be as quiet as he can.

Another loud knock resonates and palms slapping the door. He almost squeak with fright and he slowly tiptoes to the bedroom. He grabs his phone to call Jongin. Hoping he would answer immediately.

Relief floods him as he hears the familiar voice.

"Pretty boy. Are you getting impatient for my call? I was just about to-" Jongin was cut off by a frightened sob through the line.

"Please… p-please… h-help me… h-he's here. K-kris is here…"

Mother fucking shit! What is that bastard doing there?

"Baby boy, calm down. How did you know he is there?" Jongin walks towards the door of his penthouse. He just got home and was about to take a shower but he turns back and heads back out to the elevator only taking time to make sure the locks and alarms are in place.

"S-saw him at the peep hole. I didn't open the door when he knocked like you told me to. He is banging the door now… and I… I'm s-scared…" Kyungsoo sobs again.

Jongin steps in his car, slamming the door shut in frustration. And he hears a whimper at the other end of the line… oh no, the sound scared Kyungsoo.

"Hey pretty boy, shhhh, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm on my way. I need to call the security of the building. Can I drop our phone call to-"

"NO!!!! Oh please… just stay and talk. The door is locked anyway and the bedroom door is locked too. I...I just need to hear your voice. PLEASE!" Jongin drives as fast and as safe as he can. He is so agitated hearing Kyungsoo's frightened and trembling voice. Good thing the roads are not congested as it is nearly 9 pm. He arrives with only 10 minutes of driving. Soliciting the help of the security and alerting the police, they head up to the flat. Fortunately Kris was long gone and someone radioes them that Kris and a companion was seen on a CCTV footage dressed as maintenance crew. They police are on their way to look for them. 

"Pretty boy, you can open the door, I'm here and the police are gonna ask you some questions for them to protect you"

Sounds of door chain and lock opening is heard and the door opens to reveal a frightened and tear stained face and a trembling body that suddenly hurled himself in Jongins arms.

"Shhhh Baby, I'm here, you're safe…" Jongin croons softly while half guiding and half carrying the smaller man to the sofa as he clings to him like a barnacle. The endearment 'Baby' just naturally slips through his lips and Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind.

As the security and the police ask the pertinent questions, Kyungsoo answers as honest and as much as he can. Kyungsoo clings to his hand like his life depends on it almost cutting off the circulation, unless he rubs them gently with his other hand then the clutching eases a bit.

After assuring them of looking out for the intruders and tightening of security the security officers and the police left.

Kyungsoo slumps on the sofa. Tension drains from him leaving him weak and tired. Jongin notices this and gathers the younger in his arms offering comfort. Kyungsoo shyly encircle Jongin's waist with his arms and burrows his face on the elders chest, seeking warmth and comfort. With his innocence as he clambers on Jongin's lap, he hasn't noticed that Jongin is trying his best to evade his ass from touching the elder's half hard dick.

Jongin is getting hard from the nuzzling Kyungsoo is doing. Fuck! This is what he gets from wooing an innocent babe. Damn, he's gonna need a cold shower.

"Uh, Kyungsoo? Pretty boy, I think I need to go home." Jongin says almost groaning as he sees the pleading wide orbs that looked up from his nuzzling. Arms suddenly clutching tightly, embracing him as if he won't let go.

"Noooo! Please don't leave me…" Suddenly those pleading orbs are filled with tears, threatening to spill on the still pale cheeks. If any of his hook ups clings to him like this, he would have left them with no backward glance. But this is Kyungsoo...

"Kyungsoo, I-"

"I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Please just don't leave me alone tonight. I won't be able to sleep, I'll be so scared." Kyungsoo pleads pitifully, tears now streaming his cheeks and wetting Jongin's dress shirt.

Jongin sighs and slightly trembles. Those beautiful orbs, shining with tears and eyelashes wetly fluttering on Kyungsoo's cheeks. Coupled with the nuzzling and moving of the plump ass near his crotch is making him lose the control he always firmly hold around Kyungsoo. He already suffered too much and he is not that asshole Kris who takes advantage on the weak.

"Kyungsoo, listen to me."

At the use of his name without endearment, makes Kyungsoo sit still then climbs off Jongin's lap. He tries to move away but the elder holds firm, allowing the younger to loosely encircle Jongin's waist with his arms.

"Listen, I told you before, I want you but I will not take advantage of you. I am on the edge here and I am trying my best to control myself…"

"I'm sorry…" Kyungsoo is so ashamed he has been throwing himself to the man without considering if he's uncomfortable with it. He looks down at his lap and tugging his arms away from the elder's waist. But before he can remove them his wrist are enclosed gently but firmly in the elders hands.

"Kyungsoo, pretty boy look at me."

Kyungsoo refuses to look up.

"Baby, won't you look up please?" 

At the endearment, Kyungsoo's cheeks bloomed like a pair of pink flowers. Biting his lower lip he shyly peeks at the elder, the blush spreading on his face.

"That's better." Jongin smiles. 

"So you like me calling you Baby huh?"

Again the younger blushes harder and ducks his head shyly…

"Ah,ah… look at me baby. Okay that's better." Jongin praises as the younger obeys.

"Now, going back to what we are talking about. I am not averse to you clinging to me. In fact, I surprisingly like it, but only if it is you." That earned him a beautiful smile which made his heart clench.

"The problem is… (*sigh* no way around how to explain this) its really difficult for me to...uh...hold back. You are so innocent. I don't wanna hurt you. And if you keep catching me off guard, I'm gonna snap and, well, do things that you are not ready for." Beads of sweat dots Jongin's forehead as he tries to explain his sexual desire to an innocent Kyungsoo.

To his surprise…

"Oh you mean sex." Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin's slack jawed look. "I may be innocent on the act but I do hear stuff. I'm sorry if I keep making you horny." 

Jongin's eyes almost pop out of its socket. This straightforward Kyungsoo is a surprise.

"But Jongin, I love clinging to you because you feel safe and…" Kyungsoo's cheeks blooms in a pretty pink hue.

"And?" Jongin prompts, intrigued by the blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks.

"And you smell so good…" Kyungsoo whispers, looking down at Jongin's chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

Oh… oh… that's… that's sweet… This sis something new. Jongin was always complimented on his face and body, mostly by his hook ups. His brains by his professors and sometimes his dad (begrudgingly) but never because someone feels safe when they are with him… and that he smells good, he chuckles to himself.

Being with Kyungsoo makes him experience lots of new things.

He was pulled back from his musings by fingers playing at his shirt. Kyungsool has his arms around his waist again, those playing fingers are dangerously near the hem of his pants. He almost jumped out of his skin when the shirt peels off and the said fingers are now fluttering on his naked back. The zing of electricity from those fingers zeroing on his groin, making him hard. 

In a few moments he's gonna lose all rationality. This has got to stop.

"Kyungsoo…" He growls in warning. His control is hanging by threads. His voice unintentionally harsh.

In an instant, the fingers and arms are removed, with fear in those gorgeous orbs, Kyungsoo scoots to the corner of the sofa. Curled to himself, arms hugging his knees muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Realization came to him in an instant. Seeing Kyungsoo behaving like this… oh fuck!

"No baby, come here…"

Kyungsoo looks at him in fear pupils dilated and shaking..

Jongin inhales and exhales loudly. Trying to calm his raging hormones and not to frighten Kyungsoo more.

"Baby?" Jongin whispers softly… "don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Here, see? You can hug me again…"

No response, fear still mirrors in his eyes.

The trust he has been building all this time seems to be draining all at one go…

Jongin's eyes dimmed and shoulders drop in defeat. 

He knows that kind of fear, he has had those when he was younger… 

He vowed never to be harsh or violent to anyone. He never knew someday he would be the recipient of those fearful eyes he had all those years ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter would be backgrounds on as to why Kyungsoo and Jongin are behaving like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Comment your thoughts please and Kudos are always appreciated 😊❤


	9. Wading in the Murky Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never forgetting the fear and the pain given by my own dad...
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past of Kim Jongin...
> 
> This is a short update but an essential one to understand Jongin in this fiction.
> 
> No beta so please excuse the errors in grammar and spelling.

Chapter 9

"Mom? I'm home…" 9 year old Jongin calls out. He ran to the kitchen knowing there would be treats. His mom indulges his sweet tooth and always has a treat waiting for him at the kitchen table after school. 

Jongin is much closer to his mom while his elder brother Jongsuk is always by his dad's side. His brother is older, 8 years his senior so they were never close. While his brother takes interest in business and finances, Jongin loves art and dancing. When he wanted ballet lessons, his dad was furious but his mom indulged and encouraged him. He got drawing and painting lessons too because he told his mom he loves sketching. His mom said that before she got married to dad, her dream was to become an artist.

"Jongin, baby…" A gentle and soft voice calls to him. And that gentle person found him at the table eating a cupcake.

"Mom? Why are you dressed that way? Are you going somewhere? And why are the cupcakes so many." Jongin asks with curiosity, looking at the box of a dozen cupcakes. His mom usually gives only one.

"Baby, I have to go somewhere so I gave you that much. You have to eat it one day at a time. Hopefully I'll come back for you by then and we will be together." Jongin is puzzled by his mom's words and her sad, puffy eyes as if she cried a lot. Then he noticed a purple stain on her cheek amidst the make up she wore.

"Mom what's that?" As he reached up to touch, his mom flinched, and looks around almost scared.

"Baby, I have to go. Remember, mommy loves you. And I hope to come back for you." With a tight hug and a teary kiss, his mom went away. Since then he has never seen her.

Without his mom, his dad became cruel to him. Blaming him why his mom went away. His dad took away most of his art supplies and made him stop his ballet lessons. Hated everything he does that has everything to do with art. 

At one time Jongin was sketching at the garden when his father found him. He was pulled on his shirt by the neckline. And his sketch book was taken, thrown on the dirt and stomped upon. And he was slapped on the cheek. The red imprint of his Father's hand spread on his cheek. He was thrown amidst the shrubs he cowered in fear and his body shaking as he saw the utter hatred in his father's eyes. A punch to his ribs left him unable to breathe as tears fall on his cheek. He was about to be kicked when his brother Jongsuk came and pulled his dad away from him and screamed…

"Run, Jongin. In your room. I'll take care of dad."

Almost an hour of sobbing and curling his body because of the pain, Jongsuk came with an ice pack and some food and drink and took care of him. Apologizing for not coming sooner "because It took me awhile to pacify dad". 

Since then he tried to be out of his father's way. He eats in his room. Studied so hard that he became one of the top students. It was only then he was acknowledged by their father but barely. Only when his teachers were raving about how intelligent he is that his dad became to take an interest on him. 

So it was then he turned his back on the dancing and arts to concentrate on his studies… Honing his intelligence to be a weapon against his father's cruelty

Not forgetting the beating he took, the fear and the pain he felt in the past.

Given by his own dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 😊
> 
> Please comment your thoughts about this fic. I would love to hear them.


	10. Spiraling into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dad found out that his son is gay...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> That was when the beatings started...
> 
> -Do Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kyungsoo's past.
> 
> Trigger warning, domestic violence...
> 
> Please be warned...
> 
> Both characters have very dark pasts so 😫🙏🙏💓

Chapter 10

"Kyungsoo..."

The harsh and low growling of his name is what sent him spiraling to the past…

~

Body and limbs shaking, face pale in fear, he hid in his closet, fearing his dad would find him. Hands covering his silent screams as he hears his dad coming closer.

"Kyungsoo!" He growls, anger evident. Something shatters and he emitted an involuntary squeak, revealing his hiding place. Closet doors suddenly open and he is being pulled out and thrown on the floor. Agony engulfs his being as another pain piled on top of the other envelopes his body while his father pummels him with punches. Anger and frustration being poured out on Kyungsoo's battered body.

"D-dad, p-lease… no more… ugh...ah." Kyungsoo pleads.

"You hopeless homosexual! People at work made fun of me having a homosexual child. And when I tried to fight them for insulting me, I get fired? Ha! Its your fault… IT IS YOUR DAMNED FAULT!!!" And his father continues his assault until his mom just covers Kyungsoo with her body, protecting him.

It has gone like that for months… His dad's drinking problems worsen and he hasn't found a job. And the beatings get worse and worse. The debts pile up and his dad gets addicted to gambling. Food became scarce and he was unable to go to college that year. There was never a day Kyungsoo was spared with the daily beatings.

He missed the days when they were happy, when his dad was a doting and loving father.

One day, his dad came home smiling, pulling his mom from her laundry saying they should buy lots of food, surprised his mom asks why and right there and then Kyungsoo's dad showed his mom a bundle of cash. Saying he won in gambling. His mom was apprehensive but decided to obey since it might trigger another angry fit. Whispering in Kyunsoo's ear to stay out of his dad's way as much as he can, his mom reluctantly went with his dad.

That was the last time Kyungsoo saw them. Apparently the loan sharks heard that his dad won in gambling and decided to chase them to ask for payment. His parents died in an accident that day leaving him orphaned and in debt.

~

"I'm so sorry Baby… I won't hurt you."  
Defeat and sorrow laced the tone…  
"If you're really afraid of me, I'll go…

Those words woke Kyungsoo from the troubled past that engulfed his senses.

Jongin looking at him in defeat, shoulders slouched. Sadness replacing the usual twinkle in the older's eyes.

As Jongin steps towards the door, Kyungsoo's limbs move. Instincts tell him Jongin won't be back if he steps out of that door. Unconsciously he got up from the couch, his feet running towards the elder, hugging his waist from the back, nuzzling.

"You are not dad...you are not dad. You won't hurt me, don't go, don't go..." Kyungsoo chants as he burrows his face on Jongin's back.

Relief courses throughout his body, feeling Kyungsoo's body clinging to him for comfort makes him feel like he is ten feet tall. 

Fuck! He loves the feeling of him giving comfort instead of pain. It was then he realized that Kyungsoo brings out the best in him.

He turns around in Kyungsoo's embrace and enclosed the younger in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" Kyungsoo muffled whispers reaches Jongin's ears. 

"I am the one who should apologize. I scared you…" Jongin mumbles sadly.

"Do you want to tell me why you are scared? So I'll try not to repeat what I did today in the future…" Jongin softly asks Kyungsoo.

Seeing the younger's tiny nod as an answer, Jongin picked him up and carried Kyungsoo to the couch.

While both cuddled on the sofa, Kyungsoo told him about the happy childhood he had, how doting his parents were. Until middle school, when his dad found out he is gay. It was then his dad treats him as if he isn't even a part of the family, spitting out some degrading remarks now and then, which Kyungsoo learned to ignore. The worst of his treatment came when he lost his job. That's when the beatings started.

As Kyungsoo tells Jongin of his sad past, the elder feels pain in his own heart. Kyungsoo has suffered so much. He needs to be loved and pampered. He needs to shower the younger with affection, to erase the fear and insecurity.

But will he be enough for Kyungsoo? 

He, Jongin, who is also broken and fearful inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this does not trigger any trauma or stress...
> 
> Please comment your thoughts about this fic.
> 
> ☀on a brighter note☀
> 
> Its the anniversary of Kyungsoo's THAT'S OKAY 🌵 and his enlistment. A few more month and we will see him again 😊


	11. I'm Scared, Can We Cuddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we just cuddle in bed? I just feel safe when you are there."
> 
> \- Do Kyungsoo
> 
> It feels like HOME...
> 
> \- Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Kungsoo in the house 🤭
> 
> And trying Jongin's patience... 😁
> 
> No beta so pls excuse the errors.

Chapter 11

Safe and secure.

Kyungsoo must have felt safe as he fell asleep cuddled up in Jongin's arms. 

Jongin gently rearranged Kyungsoo so he can carry him to the younger's bedroom. Placing him on top of the bed and the elder covered him with a blanket. 

He could stare at a sleeping boy all night. Removing Kyungsoo's eyeglasses, Jongin saw the long thick eyelashes fanning around those beautiful eyes, the plump and soft cheeks, the gentle slope of his nose and lastly the well defined, pinkish and pillowy soft lips. And the moles and beauty marks that are scattered on his milky white skin drives him crazy.

The most beautiful thing is that Kyungsoo isn't aware of how gorgeous he is. He is shy and sweet with a touch of sass that makes him interesting and cute.

Oh fuck, Chanyeol is right. I am whipped. Shaking his head, bemused with his predicament, he places a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead and grabs an extra pillow. He heads towards the couch and hopes that his back will survive the night lying on the short and uncomfortable couch.

A loud "Jongin!!!" woke him up from his restless sleep. And a running and disheveled Kyungsoo came to his view. Then he noticed the tears running down the younger's cheeks. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

It was then Kyungsoo noticed him on the couch and ran to his waiting arms. 

"I thought, you left. I...I thought you have g-gone and left me a-alone." Sobs Kyungsoo.

"Baby, I am here, I won't leave you today. So go back to sleep." Jongin says soothingly as he rubs the younger's back.

"Stay beside me on the bed so I'll know you're still here. Please… I'm so scared." Pleads Kyungsoo as he clutches Jongin's wrinkled shirt.

"Baby you know how dangerous that could be. Both of us in one bed will not be good for my self control and you'll be frightened again." 

"But I'm not frightened of you. It was only the way you growled at that time. But I am not frightened of us having se-" 

"Hush Baby" Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo. At latter's pout, he shakes his head in bewilderment. How can an innocent Kyungsoo be so casual in mentioning that he is okay with them having sex… fuck!

"Baby, listen… I may have, uh...slept around before but they are all just casual hook ups. I want our time together and your experience with this to be special. And no, don't give me that pouty, disappointed look. I am on the edge here and trying to act as a rational adult. Baby, YOU are SPECIAL. I don't want this to be something shallow and casual. This is for you, for us. You understand what I am saying?" 

Frustration is making Jongin's patience wear thin but he's trying his best to be patient.

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo nods. But still wants something…

"Can we just cuddle in bed? I just feel safe when you are there."

Jongin sighs and gives up. He just can't say no to those pleading gorgeous orbs.

"Ok, maybe until you fall asleep." 

Then I'll take a very cold shower he internally adds.

Jongin's breathing hitches when he sees Kyungsoo's pretty heart shaped smile, happy that he won some cuddles from him.

How the fuck will he survive the night?

He did… BARELY.

Kyungsoo clung to him like a Koala. Making it almost impossible for Jongin to leave the bed when Kyungsoo at long last fell asleep.deeply. When he extricated himself from latter's embrace, he had a raging hard on. Taking care of it under a cold shower was not easy. Goosebumps littered his body as he came out of the bathroom and almost made him happy to curl up on the short couch for warmth. He slept fitfully and woke up feeling tired.

That is until he smells something delicious cooking… 

He smiles…

Kyungsoo's cooking breakfast. 

A sensation he hasn't felt in a long, long time engulfs him.

This feels like HOME.

Maybe all the discomfort is worth it after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know the background of both main characters, we will get the ball rolling. 
> 
> Just a bit of funfact: Kyungsoo is really testing Jongin here. He is genuinely frightened but also loves pushing Jongin to his limits once he became sure Jongin won't hurt him.
> 
> Who can resist teasing such a handsome and caring man?
> 
> Comments gives authors incentive to write more and I genuinely love to know your thoughts on this fic. 😊❤️


	12. Lets Eat And Survive This TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, You! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!"
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opposite effects of anger and love...
> 
> You may not realize it but its there... If you pay attention.
> 
> Crap! I am cryptic today...
> 
> A lot of realizations will be seen in this chapter. Please read well 😊🤓
> 
> As usual no beta so please excuse the errors.

Chapter 12

Light footsteps…

After breakfast, Jongin contacts a security agency to station a bodyguard for Kyungsoo, especially when he goes to work tomorrow. Then after a few reminders not to go out on his own and extracting a promise to call him when Kyungsoo needs anything. He left to go home and clean up before going to the office.

With footsteps light and an unusual smile to the staff, Jongin went straight to his office and sat down.

"Baekhyun, please bring me the latest documents for the new hotel." Jongin speaks to the intercom as he arranges some of the loose documents on his table. No one touches those stuff on his table except him. Even his secretary Baekhyun doesn't dare to.

A knock sounded.

"Come in." Assuming its Baekhyun, Jongin lets him in. But it wasn't…

"Son… Good morning!" His father greets him, seemingly in a good mood.

" What are you doing here? The hotel acquisition is almost done and the merger with the Parks are going smoothly if that's what you want to know." Jongin coldly recites his progress with the branch of business he was assigned to. His elder brother Jongsuk mostly handles the rest of their family business. But Jongin, at Jongsuk hyung insistence handles the hotel chain. His dad never greets him nor visits him like this unless he brings a lot of money to the company.

"Yes son I heard from our lawyer and also from your brother. So as a reward do you need anything? A new motorbike, a car? A bigger house?"

"Nothing. I earn money and live within my means. I bought my penthouse and my motorbike and my car with my own savings from my salary and I am proud of it. You don't have to reward me for anything." Jongin's face is devoid of expression as he answers his father.

Jongin is determined to work hard for all the things he has. So as not to ask for anything from his father whom has hurt and hated him in the past.

"But son you deserve this…" His father argues.

"No. Just be glad for all the money I rake in for YOUR company. I am just an employee doing his job." Jongin cuts his father's insincere compliments.

"And stop harassing my friends, asking about my whereabouts. I come and go as I please as long as I finish my job remember? That was my condition upon working here. If not then I'm out of here."

Jongin's good mood is gone. Replaced by anger and irritation. He knows his father is like this because he has gotten a big deal and brought a big amount of money. His father wants bragging rights.

"So quit the pretence of giving me a reward. Go on and brag that you have raked in a big deal. I'm just a puppet here anyway." Dismissing his father's presence. He took some documents to read.

"Baekhyun! The documents I need, where is it?" Jongin barks in the intercom.

Baekhyun quietly comes in and hands him a folder. Then scurries out.

He looks up to see his father staring at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Still here? Need to order me some more? Or maybe I need to acquire more hotels and resorts? Don't worry, I'll work on it. I'll work for every penny that this company is giving me." 

Jongin spits out the words bitterly. He gave up his art and dance for this shit. His intelligence is his only saving grace. Pride is all he had left. When he earns enough to open an art and ballet school, he will leave this hell hole of a company and the devil who owns it. For now he has to endure.

"Son, you have gone cold…" His father says softly.

"And whose fault is that, may I ask?" Jongin smirls with bitterness

" I…" 

"Yes, You! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!" The younger breathes to calm himself. No need to shout…

"You wanted a puppet to mold into something that you want. So here I am. Your puppet, your robot. Using my intelligence to acquire the things you want. I am cold because puppets and robots are cold. So please if you have nothing else to say, I have work to do." 

Jongin then ignores the elder's presence and proceeds to read the documents. After a minute he hears the door open then close. 

He breaths a sigh.

His heart hurts…

He needs comfort…

But who? Mom hasn't even contacted him all these time…

He just found himself dialing on his phone.

He will find his comfort…

Kyungsoo…

"Hello?" A shy voice answered.

He smiles… he found his comfort...

"Baby? Why do you sound so shy?" Jongin teases, he has an idea as to why.

"You saved your number as Daddy Jongin!" Kyungsoo whines. His voice sound sulky and pouty.

And that made his day...

The elder sighs, this has never happened before. Smiling just after talking to his father. His usual moody self last the whole day but hearing Kyungsoo's voice soothes him.

"Jongin? Hyung? Still there?"

"Yeah, Baby… you just pulled me out of a grumpy mood. You have that effect on me because your voice is soothing and sexy." Jongin could barely hear the small squeak, but its there. He imagines that Kyungsoo is blushing… He chuckles softly…

"You wanna go out later baby? Lets have dinner." Jongin just want to spend time and de-stress with Kyungsoo.

"Uh, no?" Kyungsoo answers softly

Jongin's heart sinks. Rejection hurts.

"I mean, you're tired, maybe I can cook for us?" Kyungsoo shyly suggests. "I… I can't do it like a chef but I am a decent cook."

Jongin's sinking heart began to rise to his throat. Choking him to tears. His mom always cooks for him when he is upset, even if they have a cook at home back then.

"I..I'd like that…" 

"Jongin? You sound weird. What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you crying?" Kyungsoo's worried voice carried through the phone.

"I'm fine Baby. Don't worry." Jongin assures the younger.

"Um… okay. Uh, do you like chicken? Maybe I'll make some spicy chicken in lemon sauce?"

"That sounds delicious Baby. I love chicken." 

"Ok, I have everything here so I don't need to go out. I'm glad you're coming for dinner. It's sad to eat alone in this big house." Kyungsoo is happy and excited to cook for Jongin.

"But you were alone before." The elder comments.

"I just eat to survive then. I rarely cook. Its just usually ramen and egg cooked in a small rice cooker. Its hard to cook and eat by yourself." Kyungsoo whispers sadly.

Jongin knows the feeling. When a house help brings his food to his room when he was young, he could barely eat. He is lonely. He only eats to survive. Now he usually eats with Chanyeol or Sehun during dinners. But maybe…

"Do you want me to come for dinner every night? Unless I have appointments, that is…" Jongin asks tentatively.

"You would want to? I'd like that, I wont be lonely anymore." Kyungsoo's happiness is carried through the phone.

"I don't want you to eat ramyun and egg every night." Jongin chuckles 

"If you won't get tired of cooking then I'll eat there whenever I'm free for dinner."

"Oh I won't get tired. I'm just so happy not to be eating alone." Kyungsoo says cheerfully.

"Then see you at around 7, Baby. I need to work now." Jongin reluctantly says

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye!"

After the phone call, Jongin's good mood lasts through the day. And causes a speculative look from his secretary, Baekhyun and the rest of his staff. They all knew that he is always grumpy whenever his father visits.

Jongin doesn't mind them.

All he knows that he is going home tonight to HIS Kyungsoo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you realize some things in this chapter 🤗
> 
> And yes please comment your thoughts 🤔💭  
> I'd love to read them....


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyungsoo, if ever I asked you of something you are not willing to give, hit me, slap me or call the police. I don't want to force you to do something for me because you owe me. Never, and I mean NEVER force yourself to do anything you don't like just because you owe that person a lot." 
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning point.
> 
> I am nervous on the coming next chapters...
> 
> I just hope I'll be able to do justice on whatever is coming.

Chapter 13

Excited...

When the clock hits 5 pm, Jongin saved and logged off his computer. Gathering his briefcase, phone and keys, he went out to talk to his secretary

"Baekhyun? See to it that all the documents I sent to your email is printed and ready for my perusal tomorrow. Get the samples of the brochures for the new hotel from the marketing. They told me it was supposed to be ready yesterday but they haven't sent a sample yet. Tell them I need it to be ready by 10 am tomorrow."  
Jongin issues his order in a rapid fire manner, knowing his secretary, he is sharp enough to catch them all.

"Uh sir? Are you leaving already?" Baek is surprised, his boss usually stays until before dinner around 7 then goes out with his friends. 

"Yes. I have a dinner date." Then his boss smiles.

Baek is indeed shocked. His boss never confides information about his dates and also never with a smile. Slack jawed, Baek watches his boss leave, whistling a merry tune.

Jongin's good mood whistling was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah, Channie?"

"You up for spinning on the bike tonight? Sehun just got back from his photoshoot/trip last night and he's asking for a spin."

"Nope, not tonight, sorry. Got a dinner date with Kyungsoo. He's cooking for me." Jongin states proudly.

Chanyeol suddenly became quiet. Traffic sounds buzzing on the background.

"Hey Channie, still there?" Jongin inquires.

"Erm, yeah…" Chanyeol is hesitant to say what's on his mind. So he jokes.

"Tell Kyungsoo the rent is due." Then laughs at his own joke.

"Dumb-o, that flat is mine. You're just a dummy owner for the meantime." Jongin sighs, Kyungsoo will be mad if ever he finds out.

"Just go along with it huh? Kyungsoo hates charity and he would rather live in the streets than accept charity from me." 

Chanyeol is concerned at the attachment Jongin feels for Kyungsoo. Jongin hates attachments. He and Sehun are his only close friends. He never lets anyone be close to him fearing abandonment like his mom or betrayal and pain like his dad.

"Jongin, just be careful ok? You don't know Kyungsoo's history, he may be a con man or something. I know he's cute and has a nice ass. He looks innocent but-"

Jongin interrupts Chanyeol, 

"He IS innocent. He is traumatized too, his dad beats him up daily just because he's gay. It only stopped because his parents got killed in an accident. And now he is being hounded by those mother fuckin shits…" Jongin paces the parking lot.

Chanyeol understands now, Jongin found someone similar to him. Someone who really understands what he went through during his childhood.

"Calm down, okay? I just hope you won't get hurt doing this. You know Sehun and I care about you."

"I know, and Channie, I really don't understand what's going on, but I feel happy when I am with Kyungsoo and I want to protect him and make him feel safe."

"Just be careful and be happy. That's what Sehun and I want. Oh, and we should eat together, the 4 of us, one of these days. Formally introduce Sehun since Kyungsoo hasn't met him yet, not conscious anyway." Chanyeol chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll let Kyungsoo know about the eating together thing. I have to go, I'll be late, I have to go home to shower and change first."

"Okay, see you later bro…"

After the call, Jongin got into his car and hurries home.

Dressed in a simple blue and red checkered button downs and jeans with sneakers. He picks up a bunch of pretty sunflowers and white wine to compliment the chicken Kyungsoo is cooking. He's not much of a wine drinker, he's sure Kyungsoo isn't either, but a glass or two won't hurt.

Arriving at the doorstep he presses the doorbell. Not really understanding why he is nervous, he fidgets around, and stares at the flowers. Will he like this? Or should I go get something else. Panicking, he was about to step towards the elevator when he heard the chains, lock and door being opened. And his baby, stands at the foyer smiling his pretty heart-shaped smile.

"Why did you look so panic stricken before I opened the door? Did you forget something?" Kyungsoo curiously asks.

Ah, damn! Forgot about the peep hole. He saw Jongin panicking.

"Uh, no...um… Do you like sunflowers? I could get you something else if not and-"

Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Then took the sunflowers from him, smiling.

"These are for me? They're so pretty. It's the first time I receive flowers, I'm so happy. Thank you." Kyungsoo can't contain his happiness as he clutches the flowers to his chest. 

"I'm gonna find a vase for them" Kyungsoo almost skips to the kitchen and leaves a smiling Jongin that looks like a love struck fool.

"Oh sorry, come here and sit… I was so excited about the flowers that I completely forgot you were standing there." Kyungsoo flushes as he realizes he's being a poor host.

"Don't worry Baby, I'm just glad you like them. So you like sunflowers huh?" Jongin asks as he puts the wine on the table.

"I like almost all kinds of flowers, pink lillies are my favorite. Because they look elegant and smell sweet." 

Kyungsoo puts the flowers near them then plates the chicken. Then got a couple of bowls to scoop some rice.

"You don't have to do everything for me.I can help." Jongin says feeling uncomfortable as Kyungsoo serves him. 

" But this is the only thing you let me do for you. At least let me cook and serve you food since you provided me with everything else. Because I can't thank you enough for all the things you have done for me." 

Kyungsoo sighs, "and I can never repay you for all the money you spent on me. So at least let me cook for you and feed you. And if you need anything else from me, just ask. I owe you too much, so I will never refuse you." 

The silence became uncomfortable as they eat. Jongin began questioning himself, is he helping Kyungsoo because he wants to get in his pants? Kyungsoo's statement bothers him. He is saying that he owes him too much so he won't refuse anything he asks. 'Even sex' was the unspoken words Kyungsoo's eyes convey. What does that make him? A monster like Kris Wu? No! Never…

" Kyungsoo…" 

The said male suddenly looks up from his food. Eyes full of questions. Jongin's hard and determined gaze bothers him. And the older male called him by his full name.

"Kyungsoo, if ever I asked you of something you are not willing to give, hit me, slap me or call the police. I don't want to force you to do something for me because you owe me. Never, and I mean NEVER force yourself to do anything you don't like just because you owe that person a lot." 

Jongin clenches his fist and closed his eyes. Remembering the pain of giving up his dance and art just because his father said he owes him that much for keeping him educated even if though Jongin's at fault on why his mother abandoned them. He doesn't understand his father's logic but he gave up everything that matters to him.

I have been though that, he muses to himself. I will never subject you to that kind of pain.

Kyungsoo's appetite fled him as he played with his food. He was so happy to cook for Jongin but seeing him like this is… saddening. He was trying to tell him that he cares about him and is willing to do anything for him but he rejects it… he sips the bittersweet wine that accompanies the food they have, feeling brave, he drinks it at one go. Jongin doesn't notice it so he pours another glass. Then drinks it again. This time…

"Kyungsoo? You're not eating and drinking the wine as if it's water. Please stop, you'll get ill. You're not used to drinking wine." Jongin worries. Kyungsoo is upset. He thinks has said something that made Kyungsoo mad.

"Ya tol me, ya won't force me. So don't force me to stop." Kyungsoo is already slurring his words. Shit! Jongin tries to take the glass from the younger but Kyungsoo tips it to his lips and finishes his third glass.

"Kyungsoo, baby please, you're gonna make yourself sick. You're drinking on an empty stomach." Fuck they need to talk about what's wrong but first-

Jongin grabs the glass from Kyungsoo but loses his balance and his hand and glass hits the counter.

"Ahhhh.." Jongin's hand blossomed with red…

And Kyungsoo saw it and bursts into tears.

Kyungsoo sobered while he tries to clean up the wound on Jongin's hand before they head out to an emergency room.

"I'm sorry…" Kyungsoo mutters for the nth time as Jongin winces as he wraps the hand with a thick towel. 

"I won't be able to drive, I'll just call Sehun to accompany me to the hospital. No need to come with me." Jongin's face is stoic, devoid of any emotion. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to see him in pain and blame himself even more.

But Kyungsoo is thinking that Jongin hates him now. So he just bows his head and doesn't argue. Hiding the tears that threatens to flow again. But a sob suddenly escapes his lips alerting Jongin of the younger's miserable state.

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Just call Sehun and go." Then Kyungsoo runs to the bedroom and locks the door.

Jongin swipes his face with his good hand while the other one throbs in pain. Fuck this cant be happening, its supposed to be a nice night, just being with Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo, Baby, open up, let's talk." Jongin calls to Kyungsoo from outside the bedroom door.

"No! Call Sehun, get your hand treated. I'm going to sleep. Just go." Came the muffled reply.

After a few minutes of trying, Jongin gave up. His hand is throbbing like hell.

"Okay Baby, I'm going. But we will talk tomorrow, please?" 

No answer. Jongin sighs. He calls Sehun then made sure the locks are in place when he left.

Sehun asks a bunch of questions he's not in the mood to answer. He just said that he broke a glass and Kyungsoo was too distraught to bring him to the hospital.

The biggest problem is Kyungsoo. He hasn't been answering his calls. 

The next day, he went to the flat directly from the office as he was running late. One of the investors came to discuss something and everything went downhill from then. Asking for papers and documents which wasn't even remotely relevant. He almost groaned in relief when the investor left.

Impatient to see Kyungsoo, he hurries to the flat and press the doorbell. But 5 minutes passes and there was no answer. Worried, Jongin uses his emergency key, which was to be used only if there is no answer or there is a threat.

The flat is empty, Kyungsoo is not there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Kyungsoo???
> 
> Thoughts about the fic? Please leave comments. I love reading them.
> 
> And you can say hi on Twitter,  
> @joyeuxsoo


	14. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyungsoo, where are you?" 
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late update..
> 
> I haven't been feeling up to par lately and instead of giving a half assed update, I just tried to find my muse... And rest...
> 
> This is a short update but a pivotal chapter.
> 
> I'll still be updating but in a bit slower pace to preserve my mental health.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy my story.

Chapter 14

Kyungsoo woke up with a headache and swollen eyes. Feeling miserable he trudges to the bathroom and took a bottle of Tylenol and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. After popping the pills and chasing it off with water. He contemplates if he's gonna eat breakfast. Deciding on a piece of toast he loads it up on the toaster. He's not hungry, all appetite seems to have left him since last night but lest he wants to collapse he has to eat something. 

He wonders how Jongin is faring. He thinks one of the shards of glass has cut deep on the elder's palm and it might need stitches. "He looks angry last night and he doesn't even want me to be with him in the hospital. Maybe he hates me now." Kyungsoo mutters to himself. He needs to talk to Jongdae hyung. Minseok hyung will be at school in the afternoon. Maybe its time to stand on his own again, he has been a burden to Jongin long enough. He could take a nap during the time Minseok hyung is at school before his shift. Yes, that could be a temporary solution. He will ask Jongdae hyung.

Sadly he trudges to the bedroom getting a paper bag that housed some clothes Jongin bought him before, he placed 1 pair of jeans and a couple of shirts for work. Then he grabbed a couple of sweatpants and shirts along with the bundle of underwear. He dare not pack anymore of the rows of clothes that Jongin has bought in preparation for him going back to work.  
He doesn't even own a bag for his clothes. Good thing his small work backpack of essentials is still here.

He heaves a sigh and suppresses a sob. No crying! He needs to be strong and not to depend on anyone. Remembering, he took the black card that Jongin gave him "for emergencies" and places it on the bedside table. 

Oh my, he forgot about the bodyguard!

It's nearly six o'clock when he thought about a solution. Asking the bodyguard to buy some stuff for him that he needs to cook for Jongin, he watches as the guard leave. All is clear. Leaving his key beside the card, he went out of the apartment, making sure it's locked.

Stepping out and walking towards the bus stop, a hand suddenly covers his mouth, pulling him to a dark alley. He was blindfolded and some cloth with a strong smell covers his nose and mouth. Then he blacks out...

~~

Jongin is distraught with worry, thinking where could Kyungsoo possibly go? Is he in danger? He is almost out of his mind as he looks at every corner of the flat. "Kyungsoo, where are you?" Frustration makes him yell aloud. He walks in the bedroom, suddenly he notices the black card and the apartment key on the bedside table… He looks in the closet, most of Kyungsoo's new clothes are there but the oldest stuff he brought are nowhere to be seen. Even his old backpack.

Now it's clear.

Kyungsoo left him…

His weakened knees led him to sit on the bed, elbows on knees and hands pulling his hair, he yells in frustration and sadness. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!!!"

Kyungsoo left him… 

Kyungsoo left him…

Kyungsoo left him…

It spins around and echoes in his mind…

Kyungsoo left him, like his mom did…

For the first time in a long while, he bawled like a child…

He doesn't know what he did, but he knew he did something wrong...

Because Kyungsoo left him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what do you think will happen?
> 
> Comment your thoughts...
> 
> You can say Hello on Twitter  
> @joyeuxsoo


	15. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyungsoo? Where are you? Please come back…"
> 
> -Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last...
> 
> Sorry for the long hiatus...
> 
> I was stressed and sick for a while back and was not in the proper mindset to write an angsty and complicated chapter.
> 
> I am trying my best to go through this till the end. I truly hope you bear with me.

Chapter 15

Ring, ring, riiiiiiing!

Phone…

Kyungsoo!

Jongin hurriedly fetched his phone and punched the green button without looking at the Caller ID. Wiping his eyes from the torrent of tears.

"Kyungsoo? Where are you? *sniff* Please come back…" 

"Boss, Lee here, couldn't call earlier. I was tailing Kyungsoo. I need your help." Lee Jaemin, Kyungsoo's bodyguard, oh damn.

"He left me…" Jongin replied stoically. "Why would I help?"

"Uh, yeah, he was supposed to leave and saw him when I went back because I got suspicious of the ingredients he asked me to buy. But as he stepped out of the building he was abducted. They were to many of them so I just tailed them but I lost them. I think they felt me trying to tail them." The bodyguard regretfully tells him.

"You have no clue where they have gone?" Jongin paced the room, running his hands into his hair in frustration.

"That's where I need your help Boss, I heard the words Gyeonggi and abandoned hospital. I think they are taking him there. But my hunch is, the tall one and the skinny one will be the only one with Kyungsoo. I clearly heard the tall one asked if they have cleaned and furnished a room then ask the rest to accompany them just until outside Gyeonggi." Lee Jaemin reports, determined to find the nice boy who always hands him food or drink outside the main door and insists he bring a chair so he can sit.

"Is Kyungsoo ok? Is he harmed in any way?" Jongin worries as he continues to pace the floor.

"He is unconscious because of the drug he inhaled but the tall one, I think Kris is his name, carries him and Kyungsoo looks fine as far as I can tell."

Jongin sighed, he needs to work fast. 

"Look, I need to call Sehun and Chanyeol for help and back up. You handle the police and other security measures. Remind them to be careful and not to put Kyungsoo in danger. I'll call you for updates on my part, please call me if you located them. I need to be there with the rescue team." 

"Will do, Boss. I also have taken a liking to that kid. I wouldn't want him to be harmed." The bodyguard said sincerely.

As soon as they hanged up, Jongin pulled himself together. He needs focus. He needs to be strong for Kyungsoo.

\---

With some of Chanyeol's questionable underground connection they found out about the Wu group of loansharks and thugs and tipped this off to the police handling Kyungsoo's case. 

Jongin has been updated that the police sent a scout and found out that they went to the abandoned psychiatric hospital in Gyeonggi. And that Kyungsoo looks fine albeit he always cries and refuses food whenever one of the two captors approach him.

"My poor Baby…" Jongin mumbles.

Sehun and Chanyeol just looks at him with pity. They feel helpless just sitting there waiting. But they know its important to prepare and the police and rescue team are doing all they can so that the rescue will run smoothly. Scouting and scoping the place and finding the perfect timing so Kyungsoo won't get hurt.

Its just all this waiting is eating up his insides.

Will Kyungsoo come back to him after he is rescued?

What if something goes wrong and Kyunsoo… 

NO! That won't happen. Everything will be fine.

Kyungsoo will be fine.

Jongin heaves a sad sigh…

If Kyungsoo doesn't want to come back, it will be ok. 

As long as he gets out of there alive and well…

As long as he is fine and ok…

As long as he is happy…

I will endure if it's for Kyungsoo…

Because…

Because…

He suddenly realized how much…

How much he loved Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am apologizing for the crappy grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also for not updating for a long time. I know how frustrating it can be if a fic you are reading suddenly stops updating.
> 
> Again if you have questions and comments please do write it on the comment section. I enjoy reading them.
> 
> Also you can say hi to me on Twitter:
> 
> @joyeuxsoo


	16. I Won't Be Able To Go On If You Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't imagine life without Kyungsoo now…
> 
> He just can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I promised to update even if it is too slow. Lets see how the rescuers are faring, shall we? and the kidnappers too.
> 
> As usual, un beta-ed. So errors are inevitable.

Chapter 16

Kris looked up from browsing on his phone when he heard footsteps approaching his way. He saw Tao carrying an untouched tray of food minus the bottled water. When he raised an inquiring eyebrow, Tao shook his head.

"Still not eating..." The younger said. "Only took the bottled water after making sure there are no leaks."

"He is an intelligent one, my Kyungsoo..." Kris smiled. Kyungsoo unfailingly checks the bottled water for leaks and if it was drugged. He doesn't trust easily, refusing food that can be tampered or drugged.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to be sick. Its been almost a day." Tao states the obvious. It was yesterday when their stalking came to have a good result. Kyungsoo came out alone and vulnerable so they took the chance to over power and kidnap him. But Tao is so frustrated. Kris wanted Kyungsoo to trust him, not even tying the man up. Just let him have a room set up with locks. The also only have a handful of guards. Even giving that shortie food from good restaurants which all goes to waste since Kyungsoo doesn't eat it.

"What are you frowning about there?" Kris curiously asks Tao, seeing the myriad of emotions pass through the younger's face.

"Why won't you bring Kyungsoo to your Dad's base in Jeju, at least there you know he can't escape. We have lots of guards and-"

"No!" Kris interrupts Tao, "You know how dad is, he will see Kyungsoo and have him killed. He doesn't want me to have weaknesses. He only spared Kyungsoo coz I asked him to give him to me. He thinks I want him as a plaything."

"What are you planning to do? Are we gonna stay here on this abandoned hospital forever? I've told you countless times, he is stubborn. And it looks like Kyungsoo likes that muscled bean sprout that visits him often. Might as well force him to stay with you, better yet bring him to China, to your house there." Tao tries to reason out with Kris.

Kris is deaf to reasons, he just wants Kyungsoo to trust him and like him. He can protect Kyungsoo from his Dad. Yesterday, he tried telling Kyungsoo that he is doing this for his protection but all his word fell on deaf ears since the object of his desire looks stoic and seemed so far away. He never cried nor argued or shouted. Just a lifeless human who refuses to eat or talk. What should he do?

\-----

Jongin is edgy and tense. At one point, he yelled at a police officer. He's getting frustrated. Why isn't the rescue team not doing anything? He said as much to Chanyeol who reassured him that the team wanted everything to be well planned and making sure there are no mistakes nor surprises. Digging out cases for the Wu clan. Enough for them to be arrested and to go to jail.

Sehun was sassy enough to tell him to cut out the dramatics since Kyungsoo was trying to leave him beforehand, maybe after the rescue he would leave him for good.

Jongin became quiet after that. Would Kyungsoo really leave him? "He did leave the keys and the black card I gave him. And took some of his old clothes." He mused to himself. "Is he really that angry with me?" He ran both hands through his hair…

Realizing he loves Kyungsoo has opened his eyes about a lot of things. Can he really give up when Kyungsoo says he wants to leave him for good? A part of him is terrified of losing him, but the other part of him wants Kyungsoo to be safe and happy. 

His priority is Kyungsoo.

\------

"Boss… " 

Kris was startled when one of the handful of men he has guarding the grounds came in.

"Yes? Why are you here? I told you not to come here unless its absolutely necessary. And put your gun away… I don't want Kyungsoo to be scared." Kris admonished the guard.

"Scared? He can't even see us.. Hah!" Tao muttered behind Kris' back.

"But Boss, Yuan has a hunch that we are being watched… He even spotted a shadow hovering near one of the walls." The guard reports.

"A hunch? A shadow? I thought you said the group had lost the person tailing us. Now you tell me, we had been followed? What bunch of imbeciles are you? I explicitly told the bigger group of guards to lose the tail. Call for Cheng, tell him to send some back up and scouts. And if Yuan's hunch is incorrect, I'll punish him myself, you hear? Tell him that he'll see the end of my whip that will lick his back." Kris hissed his threat to the guard. And the scared one just nodded, bowed and hurriedly left. 

"Tao make sure to lock Kyungsoo's door always. If ever there is a threat, you and I, will only be the ones to get Kyungsoo out of here. If worse comes to worst, I will be needing my Dad's private plane. But that's just for the last resort."

Kris took something from his bag and stood up. 

"I'll talk to him now." Holding up a box of chocolates, "maybe he'll like these. And I'll explain again that I am doing this for his own safety. I definitely know Dad won't touch him if he's mine…" Kris says with pride.

"Well good luck to you…" Tao smirked, sarcasm evident on the thinner lad's voice.

"He will listen this time." Kris said confidently.

Tao just scoffs and rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

\----

"I just got a radio, Kris Wu was spotted entering Kyungsoo's holding room. But he seems to have no ill intention as of now. He's just talking and Kyungsoo seems to just ignore him. The team plans to make a move out now. Some advance scouts and snipers are there now as precaution." 

Agent Zhang, the leader of the team tells them. "If you are planning to come with us, I need to stress this out to you that you are just there to accompany us and be Kyungsoo's support when he is rescued. And not in any way, try to do something to endanger both the hostage nor the team who is trying to rescue him. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Chanyeol said with a small salute earning an eye roll from Sehun

Agent Zhang faced an agitated Jongin and asked again, "Do you understand? No trying to rescue him on your own and endangering him in the process. Hm?"

Jongin still wants to say something but a sharp jab of Sehun's elbow to his rib made him mutter a reluctant "Yes, ok." To an un amused Agent Zhang.

As they head out to ride on one of the unmarked police cars, Jongin's hands are shaking. He has never been more scared in his entire life.

"Kyungsoo, Baby, I just hope you get out of there safe. Then we will have our overdue talk. If you really wanna leave…"

He can't continue his muttering and thread of thoughts. He can't imagine life without Kyungsoo now…

He just can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting events are about to commence.
> 
> What do you think will the outcome be?
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter @joyeuxsoo  
> I don't bite 😂


End file.
